


A Small Reward

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Has Issues, F/M, Ghost Sex, Ghosts, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Painplay, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26831440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: He had done what she had asked. Now it was time for his reward, and he could hardly wait.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Leia Organa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Anonymous, Bring Your Own Boos 2020





	A Small Reward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts).



Hux couldn’t sleep.

Well, he _could_ sleep if he wanted to, but he definitely didn’t want to. Not tonight. Not when he was finally going to get what he had been promised, what he had earned.

It all seemed so unreal still. The messages written in the beautiful white script on his bathroom walls. The sweet, melodic whispers in his ear. The shadowy figure in his dreams pointing him on his path.

So what if it was a path that would help the Jedi? In the end, it was a path that would help him most. A path that would lead him to greatness and would end with his victory over everyone and everything.

But he was getting ahead of himself. Victory parties could wait, people bowing down to his glory could wait. First was this moment he had waited so long for.

He shrugged the comforter aside, leaving himself bare and revealed. He wasn’t sure when she would come or how long he would have to wait, but he was prepared to wait all night.

Yet, all night seemed too long. Every tick of the clock an increasing distance from the one before. Every beat of his heart taking longer and longer to finish.

His eyes were just drifting shut on his own accord when he felt it.

Someone was in his room.

He forced himself to lie still, to be patient, as the whispers had commanded.

Hux groaned. A hand had just wrapped itself around his dick. A small and soft but powerful hand.

He tried to squint through the darkness — the lights must stay off, the messages had ordered — but he couldn’t see anything. Maybe a flicker of white? 

It didn’t matter. The hand was now moving up and down his dick, holding him firmly, almost too firmly, squeezing him, stretching him.

He cried out, moaned into the dark, and he felt hands take his balls into their palms, start fondling them as well, hard, rough. Full of please. Full of pain. Just how he liked it.

He moaned again.

“Yes!” he called out. “Yes!”

In his mind’s eye, he pictured her, the body and the face attached to the hands that were working him over. He saw the brown eyes, the brown hair in the buns on the side of her head, the lean lithe body.

He didn’t know why the Princess had chosen him, but he didn’t care at all. He wasn’t even sure this was the ghost of the Princess, but he didn’t care about that either.

As long as she kept doing what it was she was doing, he would be hers.

And he was going to love every single second — and orgasm — of it.


End file.
